All Around the World
by Living-Life123
Summary: When Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford go missing, their fellow Wasabi Warriors look for them. Once they start looking, they find clues to where they might be. They soon realize that finding them is a lot harder when it takes them all around the world.
1. Disappearances

**Okay, so for the beginning of this story, I am going to do an Author's Note now and at the end. Anyways, this is a new story. I know, I have Shadowing and I Can't Live Without You, but I Can't Live Without You is on a hiatus because of writers block. If you have any ideas for that story, please PM me. **

**This story I am starting will be updated every once in a while. My primary focus is finishing up I Can't Live Without You and working on Shadowing. So, this one will only get updated every once in a while. Plus, I am planning on making the chapters really long for this story, so it will take a while to write. Just a little heads up. **

**Title: All Around the World**

**Full Summary: When Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford go missing, their fellow Wasabi Warriors look for them. Once they start looking, they find clues to where they might be. They soon realize that finding them is a lot harder when it takes them all around the world. Were they kidnapped? Is this a game? Where are they and how come they went missing?**

**What do you think? Not the best in the world, but as you can tell this will take time to write. Well, you came here for one reason and that is to read the story. So, go on and read it (:**

**P.S. Don't forget to review once you have read it. No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"I need Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford to come with me, immediately!" This guy demanded.

All the Wasabi Warriors were currently in English, the one class they all had together. Jack and Kim shot each other confused glances. The guy, who demanded Jack and Kim to come with him, was buff. So buff, it was scary. This guy was wear a formal suit and tie. He had a shaved head with sunglasses on.

The teacher, Mrs. Clova, looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in here demanding to take two of my students away."

He held up his hand to protest, "I assure you ma'am, they will be perfectly safe with me. Now Jack and Kim, please come with me."

"Jack, what do you think this is about?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged.

Milton tapped on both of their shoulders. They turned around as Milton asked "Do you guys know what this is all about?"

Jack and Kim both shrugged and turned back around.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take them." Mrs. Clova said, walking towards the guy.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to listen to me, but you do have to listen to Principle Squires." He smirked. The guy swung his head out the door.

"Principle Squires, you are needed in here." He said.

Seconds later, in came in Principle Squires. He stood right next to the guy.

"What seems to be the problem here, Mrs. Clova?" The Principle asked.

Mrs. Clova sighed, "Well he came into my classroom demanding to take Jack and Kim away. " She pointed to both kids.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. They will be fine with Kyle, here. Trust me." Principle smiled.

Mrs. Clova hesitated. She didn't want to give up that easy because something was weird about all this. She finally gave up and turned around.

"Jack, Kim, please go with Kyle here."

Jack and Kim slowly got out of their seats, gathered their stuff up and went towards Kyle. Kim was uneasy about all of this. It just didn't seem right to her, but with Jack by her side, she will get through it.

Jack and Kim made it all the way to the parking lot. They stood in front of a Hummer Limo.

"Get in." Kyle said.

Kim turned around and gave Jack an uneasy look. Jack gave her a quick nod.

'Okay' she mouthed. Kim took a deep breath before sliding into the limo with Jack right behind her. Kyle shut the door for them and went to the driver's seat. He started the limo up and drove off, away from Seaford High.

Jack and Kim sat in the limo, not knowing that this was the last time they were going to see Seaford for a while.

Back in English, Milton, Jerry and Eddie couldn't focus on the lesson Mrs. Clova continued to teach. They were confused and worried about what just happened. Nothing added up. Soon enough, the bell rang. The last bell of the day. The three remaining Wasabi Warriors gathered their things and headed to the dojo. On their walk to the dojo, they were talking about what happened in English.

"What do you guys think that was all about?" Milton asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed odd. I wonder where Jack and Kim went. We should ask them once we get to the dojo." Eddie said.

"What makes you think that Jack and Kim will be at the dojo?" Milton replied.

"It's Jack and Kim, Yo. They have never missed a practice and they won't start now. Even I know that!" Jerry said, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, all we can do is hope." Milton said.

Silence went between them for the rest of the walk. They soon reached the dojo. Milton slowly opened up the door, praying that Jack and Kim were there. Once it was completely opened, the only person in there was Rudy, their sensei.

"Hey, guys. You're here early! Jack and Kim are usually here first." He walked onto the mats and started stretching.

"Jack and Kim haven't gotten here yet?" Milton was now completely worried.

He started to pace back and forth.

Rudy stood straight up.

"Nope, not yet. Were they at school today?" he asked.

"They were all the way up to English." Jerry said.

"What happened in English? Oh, and before I forget, you three each got a letter." Rudy said, handing them each their letter.

"Wait, why were these sent here instead of our homes?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry has a point." Eddie said, nodding his head.

Rudy shrugged, "I have no idea. The letters were hand delivered."

The three guys all had confused faces as they opened up the letter.

It read:

_Dear the Three Wasabi Warriors, _

_You three are probably all confused at moment. Am I correct? Anyways, your two little friends, Jack and Kim, are perfectly fine. I bet you want to find them, don't you? It's not going to be that much fun if I just go ahead and tell you. I am going to have some fun with this. You three will have series of clues. Each one getting harder and harder. I will warn you now, you will have to travel. All expenses have been paid. When you go to the airport, you will have to go to American Airlines and tell the lovely lady at the counter that you are friends of Bobby Wasabi. She will know exactly what to do then. _

_Are you getting scared or eager for this little game? Oh, and if you chose not to participate in this game, you will never see Jack and Kim again. Be careful of what you do because I will watch your every move. _

_Want to know what your first clue is? Here it is:_

_There are two languages spoken here. _

_One language you speak one language you take._

_It's close to the North Pole. _

_Ricky Weaver was born here._

_I thought I would go easy on you three. Have fun finding your friends. _

_Love,_

_People from the Game._

Milton immediately got to thinking once he finished the letter. Eddie was helping Jerry read the letter at the current moment.

"Hey Rudy, where was Ricky Weaver born?" Milton asked.

"What... What! What makes you think I know where Ricky Weaver was born? Pffft. Hah, Pffft." He nervously laughed.

"Rudy! I don't have time for this and because I've seen the hidden closet in your office that was filled with Ricky Weaver posters!" Milton screamed.

"Geez, sorry Milton. He was born in Ontario, Canada." He replied before walking into his office.

"You guys we have to get to Ontario!" Milton exclaimed running over to the guys.

"Are we seriously supposed to believer this though?" Eddie asked.

"It makes more sense on why Jack and Kim were taken out of class earlier today. So, yeah I guess." Milton shrugged.

"Are you sure about this Milton? This is pretty risky." Jerry said, putting down the letter. He just got done reading it.

"I don't care if it is risky; we have to save Jack and Kim. This letter seemed real and I'm not taking any chances."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Eddie asked. The three guys walked over to bench and started to talk about what they were going to do. After about 10 minutes of discussing it, they had a plan.

"Let me get this straight, we are going to go home, pack our bags, tell our parents that we are going on a camping trip with Rudy, but instead we are going to go to the airport, get our tickets to Canada, and find the next clue?" Eddie clarified.

"Yup, no let's go." Milton said.

"Wait, what about practice?" Jerry asked.

"I have it all under control." Milton replied.

They exited the dojo and went home. Each parent was fine with it, all they guys had to do was check in every once in a while. Eddie called up a taxi, picked up Milton and Jerry, then headed to the airport.

"Are you sure about this Milton?" Jerry asked for about the millionth time.

Milton groaned in frustration.

"Yes Jerry. I am sure as I'll ever be."

"Okay then because we are here at the airport." Jerry said.

The guys got out of the taxi grabbed their things and went to American Airlines. The line was pretty short. They only had to wait about five minutes until they reached to front of the line.

"Welcome to American Airlines, how may I help you?" A lady said. It said on her name tag that her name was Elizabeth. She looked really young, like 22 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair with freckles all over her face.

"We are friends of Bobby Wasabi." Milton said.

"Oh! Are you Milton, Jerry and Eddie?" She asked.

They all nodded their heads vigorously.

"Okay, well you are at gate 12. Your flight leaves in an hour, so you better hurry to get through security." Elizabeth said handing them the tickets.

They guys went and went over to security.

"Sir, please come through this metal detector here." The police officer asked Jerry.

"Okay, but I'm warning you that these abs are made of steel. WHOOO!" Jerry replied.

"Just go Jerry." Eddie said pushing him through the detector.

Soon they were all sitting down waiting to board the plane. They stayed quiet for rest of the time. Jerry was listening to music, Eddie was eating a Kit-Kat and Milton was going over the letter multiple times.

"Flight 322 to Ontario, Canada is now boarding." Someone said over the intercom.

"Let's go." Milton said.

They made their way to the door, had the lady scan their ticket and board the plane. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.

**Okay, shorter than I expected, but it's only the first chapter. When I say I plan on the rest of the chapters to be long, I mean it. I mean at least 3,000 words long. Anyways, what do you think so far? I don't know why, but I have never been this nervous about a chapter/story before. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Review, but please no flames!**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Hey Everyone! **

**I got such a good response to the first chapter of All Around the World. I want to thank each and every one who reviewed: Livy.G, Fashionista4Life, Mickey-D 0505, uniquemusician, confusedoutofmymind, nclhdrs1717, fashionandstylegurl, SilverMoon276, Rebecca, & is really. LeoLuver. **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**If you didn't see, I deleted my story 'I Can't Live Without You'.**

**I'm so sorry, I just couldn't write for that anymore. I kept on feeling bad that I haven't updated and it started to feel like a job for me to update that story. I thought to myself that I write these stories for fun and if starts to feel like a job, it just isn't fun anymore. **

**Sorry for everyone who liked that story!**

**I do want to thank everyone who stayed loyal to that story and I am truly sorry. **

**Anyways, I want to greet you guys with Chapter 2 of All Around the World!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

They wanted to know where they were going, but no luck because the windows, of the Hummer Limo they were in, were tinted so dark that neither Jack nor Kim could see out. The two teens have been wondering where they were going.

Kim was sitting in the limo, facing the window, wishing that she were able to see out of it. She turned her head slightly to left, to what Jack was doing, only to find him sleeping.

_How could he sleep at a time like this?_ Kim mentally asked herself.

She reconsidered that thought because they have been in the car for a while now. She had no way of telling what time it was and how long they have been driving for.

Kim didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Yes, the almighty Kimberly Crawford was scared.

Kim turned her body a little to left, enough to reach over and grab her backpack. Thankfully, she had at least something to keep her occupied. She quickly un-zipped it and rummaged through it, hoping to find something.

After about a minute of rummaging through it, she gave up and ultimately failed and trying to find something. All she had in her backpack were some notebooks, her science and history book, and her pencil bag. She grabbed the backpack, threw it to the other side of the limo and watched as a couple of papers flew out.

Kim sat back and groaned in frustration. Not second later, she realized that there was another groan. She looked over to see her best friend, Jack, slowly coming awake.

She wasn't going to say anything to him, just in case he would fall right back to sleep. Kim sat there and watched as groaned a few more times and rubbed his eyes. Jack's eyes popped opened and examined his surroundings.

Jack looked around a couple more times, until he finally spotted Kim next to him.

"Glad to see you're awake." Kim sarcastically remarked.

Jack eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what has just gotten into Kim. He sat there and examined her, seeing that she was nervous and frustrated. He looked at his surroundings, realizing that they were in a car.

"Can you speak or are you still sleeping or something?" Kim asked.

Jack turned back towards Kim and asked a question that has been roaming his head for the past minute or two.

"Why are we in a car?" He asked.

Kim let a little laugh out, "Correction; you mean limo. Don't you remember what happened in English when that Kyle guy came and took us?"

Soon the whole fiasco rushed back through his mind. He remembered it so fast that he was starting to get a headache.

"Yeah, just needed a little refresher." He said.

Kim pursed her lips and nodded. She sat back in her seat and sighed, with Jack still looking at her.

"How long have we been in here?" Jack asked.

Kim shrugged with her response, not even bothering to turn to look at Jack. "I have no clue, but we must have been in here for a while if you fell asleep."

"Okay." Jack mumbled to himself.

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Neither one of them making a sound, just listening to the limo make noise and, from what they could hear, birds chirping. At least that what they thought it was. Kim kept on thinking that if it was birds chirping, it's probably early in the morning. But they weren't in the limo that long, were they?

They resumed they silence, until Kim broke it.

"Jack, what do you think this is about?"

Jack turned towards her with a reassuring response, "I don't know, but we should be safe. I mean Principle Squires wouldn't let us go without is being safe."

"I guess you're right." Kim sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Jack chuckled.

Kim hit him slightly on the arm, which caused Jack to reply to her with an "Ow."

Kim smiled and said "You were right on this, but you are not always right. If anyone is always right, it's me."

"Whatever." Jack replied.

They both turned away from each other, smiling. Kim was just happy that Jack was with her, so if she had to end up fighting anyone, she would have the karate master, Jack Anderson, with her.

Soon Kim's heart started to beat fast as she felt the limo slow down to a stop. Not a stop like waiting for a stoplight, but a stop as in the engine turned off. She immediately turned towards Jack, who was looking at her too. They were both waiting for someone to come around and open up the door to let them out. But nothing happened.

A sound came to their ears. They sound of a window opening. Jack and Kim both turned to see both of their windows were shut. They looked forward to see the window opening, which separated them from Kyle, the driver.

Once it was fully opened, you could see Kyle's face.

"You two want some water and a sandwich? We should be driving for couple more hours." He said.

Kim thought it was weird that he was acting so nicely. He kidnapped them, right? Not really because they both got in the car voluntarily.

Kim looked over at Jack, who shrugged and asked "Sure, what kind of sandwich?"

"Uhm, turkey on rye." Kyle said.

Jack nodded as Kyle through a water bottle and sandwich towards him. Kim looked at him like he was insane.

_Who takes a sandwich from some random guy? Jack, that's who. _Kim thought to herself. She looked back at Kyle, who was staring at her waiting for a response.

"Uh, I'll take a water bottle, no sandwich. I'm a vegetarian." Kim gave a slight smiled.

Kyle nodded and tossed back a water bottle. Kim caught it immediately. She took the lid off and gulped almost half of it down.

"Thirsty, aren't you?" Kyle said. Kim immediately stopped drinking when she heard his voice. _An Australian accent? Since when did he have an accent?_

Kyle smiled at the look on her face. "I let my accent slip, didn't I?" He asked. "Yes, I am Australian. Anyways, you guys are probably getting tired so you can stretch across the two seats right there. I'll wake you up once we're there."

He pointed to the seats that were across from each other.

Jack nodded and asked, "Okay, so where are we going?"

"Well, that's from me to know and for you to find out. Night." He said starting to close the window.

"Wait!" Kim said, causing Kyle to stop rolling it up and roll it back down. "I thought I heard birds chirping earlier?"

"You did. It's about 4 o'clock in the morning."

"What!" Kim screamed. She looked over at Jack who was choking on his water. She leaned over and patted him on the back.

"How long have we been in here?" Kim asked.

"About 14 hours. No biggie." Kyle said.

He then rolled the window back up. Jack and Kim sat there shocked out of their minds. They have been in there for fourteen hours?

Jack started to take the plastic that was wrapped around his sandwich, off. He was about to take a bite, when Kim stopped him.

"What gives, Kim?" Jack asked.

"You are seriously going to eat a sandwich from some guy we don't even know? What if it was poisoned? You could die! Jeez, are you always this stupid? Don't eat that sandwich." Kim ranted on.

It all came clear to Jack. _That's why she said she was a vegetarian. _Jack thought.

"Kim, if wanted us killed or something, he wouldn't be acting this nice to us. I think I will be fine eating this sandwich" Jack told her.

She threw her arms up in the air. "Fine, don't listen to me."

Jack smirked and took a bite of the sandwich. Kim looked at him in disgust.

* * *

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were sitting on the plane. Milton was doing a crossword puzzle, Jerry was listening to music from his iPod and Eddie was turned around, asking the people behind them for their peanuts and crackers.

The three teens have about another hour or so left in the plane. Milton was trying to focus on the crossword puzzle, but just couldn't. He was getting worried. _If this was some game, they won't make it easy on us. Will we always have to travel to find clues? Where have they taken Jack and Kim? Are they okay?_ Milton thought.

Milton slight looked over to make sure the guys were okay, but something caught his eye. Not something, a someone. It was the same red-headed girl that gave them their tickets. It was Elizabeth.

"Hey guys, is that who I think it is?" Milton asked the guys, pointing towards Elizabeth.

Eddie looked over to where Milton was pointing. While, Jerry didn't hear what Milton said, so he pulled out his headphones and asked "What did you say, Milton?"

Milton groaned at the fact Jerry never paid attention. "I said, is that who I think it is? The lady who gave us our tickets?"

Before any of the three Wasabi Warriors could say anything else, Elizabeth walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. It's time for your next clue. Come with me." She said waving them to follow her. She was already gone, so neither of them got to ask questions at the moment. The only way they could is if they went and followed her. They sure didn't want to go where she was going because it just didn't feel right, but if it meant getting Jack and Kim back, they had to go.

Reluctantly they went. They found her standing in front of the door that got them inside the plane. If they opened it up, they would be dragged out and fall down the through the sky.

"Are you guys ready, because this challenge is pretty extreme." She nervously said.

Milton thought that this would be the best time to interrogate her.

"Who do you work for?" He snapped. Jerry and Eddie were taken back by his tone. Milton never snaps at anyone. It was Kim who was the one to snap. But when Milton did snap, it reminded them of Kim. They needed to find them quick.

"I can't tell you, but are you guys ready for your first challenge?"

"Why can't you tell us?" Jerry joined into the conversation.

"I just can't. I signed a contract. Now we have to hurry or else you're going to miss this challenge. And that won't be a good thing."

Milton stared at her for a couple of seconds until he finally gave up. He could probably find a loop hole if he read the contract, but there isn't time. Like she said if they missed this challenge; it wouldn't be a good thing.

"What's the challenge?" Milton asked.

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "Well if you complete this challenge, you get the next clue and you would be getting closer to your friends. I mean, isn't that what you want anyways? You wouldn't care about any challenge. You would do anything to get closer to your friends. Am I right?"

The three guys stood there, suspiciously. But they were also scared. If Elizabeth was scared to tell them this challenge, then it must be a big one, right?

"So, what's the challenge?" Eddie asked, taking a step towards her.

"Uhm, first I have to give you your backpacks. These have everything you need. Hope you don't mind, but we went through your bags and grabbed some clothes that were in there and put them in the backpacks. Anyways, it has some shampoo and conditioner for when you are at your hotel. Just some blankets and pillows, you know just in case. Oh, and a parachute." She mumbles the last word so they couldn't here.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said last. Could you repeat it?" Milton asked, oh-so-nicely.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She was scared of how they would react to this, but it was now or never. They were flying over the spot as they spoke.

"A parachute, okay? You guys have to jump out of the plane to get your net clue." She said, rather quickly.

She stood there, waiting for their reactions.

* * *

Jack and Kim were stretched across the seats, sleeping. Just like Kyle told them too. Kyle pulled into the parking lot, came into the back seat and woke the two teens. At first, neither of them woke-up. But they soon did.

"Are we here?" Jack asked, remembering that Kyle was going to wake them up once they go to their destination.

"Yup, now I need you guys to put these on." Kyle said handing them two blindfolds. They both sat up and eyed him, confused as ever._ Why does he want us to put blindfolds on?_ Kim asked herself.

"Uh, why?" Kim asked.

"Because, if for some reason either of you two get a hold of a computer, cell phone or anything to contact someone, they can't know where you are." He answered casually.

Both, Jack and Kim, wondered how he could act so casually about this. He was taking two teens somewhere; somewhere so far away, it took them to drive about 16 hours from San Jose, California. Neither, Jack or Kim spoke.

"Just please put them on. I don't want to do all of this the hard way. Plus, you two seem pretty chill and nice."

_Did he just say 'Pretty Chill'?_ Jack thought.

But they soon gave up on resisting. They didn't want all of this to turn the hard way. It was scary/weird enough as it was. It doesn't need to get any worse on them. They both put the blindfolds on and were guided out of the car.

Kim smiled at the sound of- well, the sound of anything other than that dang limo. She could hear cars, people talking, and cell phones ringing. However, she did wonder that if she was around so many people, how come they aren't doing anything? _Two teenagers, blindfolded and being dragged somewhere they don't know, and no one helps? Great. Wonderful city where we are._

Jack heard the sound of a bell going against a door. They were currently going inside of a hotel, but Jack and Kim didn't know that.

"Come on'" Kyle said, readjusting his grip on the two teens arms. He guided them over the elevator and pressed the up button. Kyle was a little surprised that they were going along with this so well. When he signed up for this, he thought he was going to have two struggling teens, threatening to kick his butt if he didn't let them go.

The elevator doors slid open, they stepped inside and waited. Kim tensed a little bit, as each floor they went up; it made a little beep sound.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Kyle dragged them towards their hotel room. There were two bodyguards outside their room, just to make sure neither of them got out. Kyle opened up the door and pushed them inside.

"I'll be up in about an hour or so with some food. Oh, and you can take the blindfolds off." Kyle said before shutting the door and leaving Jack and Kim in the hotel room.

* * *

"What! I am not jumping out of a plane. This is crazy." Jerry said.

"Exactly, we are not going to jump out of a freakin' plane!" Eddie said.

This is what Elizabeth was scared about. That they would refuse to do this, but she did notice that there was no reaction from Milton, yet. She looked at him, hoping that he would say something. Something fast.

And thankfully, he did.

"Guys, come on' we have to do this"

"What, no we don't! Since when were you the one to make decisions for us?" Eddie asked.

Jerry was surprised, but Milton was caught off-guard by his remark. Eddie was this sweet, shy kid and he just snapped out of nowhere.

"Guys, we have to hurry. We have 5 minutes until we pass over where you guys are supposed to go." Elizabeth tried to get them to hurry.

"I thought we were going to Ontario?" Milton asked.

"It was just for you guys to get on the plane. Now hurry!" She said.

"We have to jump out of the plane if we want Jack and Kim back!"

"What happens if we don't jump out of the plane?" Jerry asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. She started to rub her temples in a circular motion, trying to calm herself down. All she had to do was get them to jump out of the plane. That's all she had to do and she can't do it.

"If you don't jump out of the plane, you guys will have to wait til we land to find the clue. But if you do that, you will have no clue to find the clue. If that makes sense. You will basically have to search every inch of Ontario, Canada to find the clue. And that will take a while to do."

That silenced the three Wasabi Warriors.

"Look, all you have to is jump out of the plane and once you start seeing land, you pull this string right here." Elizabeth said, poiting towards a string on one of the backpacks.

Eddie sighed, "That's all we have to do?"

Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay, I'm in. For Jack and Kim." Eddie said, putting his hand out. Milton smiled and put his hand on top of his. They both looked at Jerry who was still debating whether or not to go along with this. But he finally gave up and put his hand on top of theirs.

"1...2...3. WASABI" They all said together.

They each grabbed their backpack, put it around their arms and nodded towards Elizabeth, indicating that they were ready. She grabbed onto a poll that was right above her head, so she wouldn't get blown away and opened up the latch. Wind came rushing into the plane. They all looked at each other before yelling "WASABI" and jumping out of the plane screaming for their lives.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of things happend in this chapter. **

**This was a longer chapter, not that much longer but longer. I updated earlier than I planned because of the amazing response I got for the first chapter. But now, I probably won't update until I get out of school. **

**So, it will most likely be a couple of weeks until I update. **

**More things will be explained in the next chapter. I have to leave some mystery to keep you guys interested, don't I? **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really hope you liked this chapter. And I will update Shadowing either tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow though, so be on the lookout for those who read it. **

**See you later!**


	3. Figuring Out the Clue

**Hey everyone!**

**I feel so bad that I haven't updated in almost three weeks! But I have good news, school is over with and that means a little quicker updates! I will atleast try to update once a week, but since it is summer I do have a lot of family trips planned so it might not happen. I will try my best though!**

**PROMISE.**

**There is an IMPORTANT author's note at the end. You really need to read it. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed for Chapter 2: uniquemusician, nclhdrs1717, Livy.G, & Lucia. **

**I'm not going to ramble on much longer because the author's note at the end is way longer. **

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter three of All Around the World. I hope you read it, enjoy it and REVIEW IT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"AHHHHH!" The three falling Wasabi Warriors screamed. They were scared that they were all going to die, but it's not like they had much of a choice. They accepted the challenge to find Jack and Kim and it's not like they can turn back now.

Their life was flashing before their eyes. They had their eyes closed, hoping for a painless death. But Milton, the only one who had the courage to, opened his eye just enough to see that they were coming close to land. His eyes bulged out as he pulled the string to let his parachute out. The noise of the parachute unfolding, scared Jerry and Eddie enough for them to scream even louder. If that was even possible.

"GUYS, WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO LAND. PULL THE STRING." Milton yelled over to them. Jerry and Eddie scrambled to pull the string. Soon enough, they were slowly floating to land. The screaming was replaced with heavy breathing. They were all panting from falling down from the sky.

"I am never doing that again." Jerry said.

"If this was our first challenge, what will be next? They said it gets harder as we go. If they are going easy on us now, what will happen next? Getting trapped in a cage with three wild bears, ready to maul us?" Eddie said, sarcastically.

"Let's just hope we reach land soon, because this backpack is getting pretty heavy." Milton said, re-adjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

"We will be landing soon. Don't complain." Jerry said. And Jerry was right. You could see a couple of cars drive by, but the way they are going, it looks like they will be landing on a huge land of grass.

Eddie squinted his eyes to see if he saw what he thought he saw. Sure enough, he finally knew that what he saw were people. But at the looks of it, the people were standing there, waiting for them to land. Soon, they fell to the ground with each of their parachutes covering their entire body.

"Ahh, sweet sweet land. I missed you so much. I will never, ever leave you again." Milton said, still with his parachute over him. You could see his head bobbing up and down from him kissing the grass.

Jerry and Eddie already uncovered themselves. They both looked at their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were until they spotted the people standing not far from them.

"Milton, get yourself together. There are people waiting over there for us." Jerry said.

Milton got himself up and walked over to Jerry and Eddie. "What do you mean there are people waiting do for us?"

Jerry pointed to where the people were. "Do you think that they are here to give us the next clue?"

Milton shurgged, "There is only one way to find out." Milton started to walk towards them with Jerry and Eddie following closely behind. There were two guys. One of the guys looked like Kyle, but he had darker skin. The other was a short guy, he was pale and he had gray hair. Mabey in his 50's.

"Milton.. Jerry.. Eddie?" The short guy asked. The three guys nodded their heads- rather slowly. They don't know what happened, but the guy stopped speaking; like for dramatic effect.

"My name is Roman and this is my bodyguard, Stephen." Roman said pointing towards Stephen. He reached back and pulled out a peice of paper. _That's probably our next clue. _Milton thought to himself.

"Since you guys jumped out of the plane, you will get your next clue. But after you get your clue, you will have another challenge." Roman paused for a second. "Everytime you stop to get a clue, you will have a chance to forfit the game. Remember if you forfit, you won't see your friends. Once you get the the last three clues, you will be informed that you cannot forfit the game after that."

"What exactly is this game about?" Milton piped up. Jerry and Eddie both looked at him then back at Roman waiting for an answer. They wanted to know exactly whats going on.

"Well, this game is entirly about you finding your friends. But you will get some help from a few friends along the way." He said, teasing them.

"Wait, what do you mean we will get some help from a few friends a long the way?" Milton asked holding up a finger in question. Jerry and Eddie let Milton do most of the talking while they just listened in.

"Let's just say I have also recruited some friend from your school to help you along and thankfully they have agreed to helping us." He paused for dramatic effect. "Now, let us get back to the more important thing that we have going on here." Roman handed them the note before continuing. "Here is your next clue. You may open it up and read it."

The Wasabi Warriors didn't hesitate to opne it up. They carefully read each word.

_Dear Wasabi Warriors, _

_I see you have completed the first challenge by jumping out of the airplane. I know I gave you a choice, but I figured you would pick jumping out. Let's get back to business. I'm pretty sure Roman, with his big mouth has already spilled to you guys that you will have some help from friends along the way. Yes, you will. We only tell him information that we are okay with him telling you when he meets with you. I'm sure you are getting agrivated with me, aren't you? Well, here is your next clue:_

_In 2006, the World Cup of Pool was created._

_Our country became the first champions of the competition. _

_In 2010, we held the World Cup of Pool in out own country's capital. _

_Once you figure out who I am, come travel to me._

_Have fun figuring this out. I hope smarty pants Milton can figure this one out. Now, after you figure out where to go, you will need a boat. Tell Roman where you think you should go and he will tell you if it is right or wrong. If it is right, he will go on and tell you about the next challenge you have to face. _

_Love, _

_People from the Game_

Milton looked up from the paper and asked, "Why is it called the game? And do we have any books or computers to look at for help with the clue? Because, I have no idea of what the World Cup of Pool is."

"Yeah, why is that?" Jerry nodded in agreement. Eddie, being the shy guys he is, just stood there watching them and reading the letter over and over again. Milton wasn't payin much attention when he grabbed it out of his hands.

Roman gave a small chuckle, "Well, We call it the game because-" His goes into confusion. "Actually, I think we call it the game because we haven't really figured out a name yet. And to your second question, yes. You can use any resources you can find to figure out the clue."

"But we are in the middle of no where. I don't see city lights or anything. To my right are trees and to my left is a lake with a random boat in the middle of it." Eddie piped up, making a point.

"Ahh, well that is something you all have to find out on your own. Now, while you try to figure out where the next clue is, I will be over there waiting for the boat to come. Good luck." Roman said. Him and Stephen walked over to where the bot would dock.

The Wasabi Warriors watched as the walked away, before beginning to brain storm about the clue.

* * *

Jack was currently laying down on one of the beds that were in the room, while Kim was pacing back and forth; annoyed at the fact that Jack was being so calm about this.

Kim stopped pacing and stood in front of Jack. "Why are you so calm about this? Some random guy comes to our school, kidnaps us, you eating a sandwich from him and now you are laying on the bed acting like we are on freakin' vacation. This is not a vacation Jack! Something is going on and next time I see that Kyle guy, I am going to pound on him until he gives up any information."

Kim huffs and sits down next to him. Jack sits up, but avoids making eye contact with Kim because he knew she would give him a death glare and even after sleeping for a while in the limo, he is tired.

"Kim, would you stop. We are perfectly fine. Jeez woman, you are giving me a headache." Jack spat.

Kim's jaw drops as he spoke those word. He has- would never speak to her like that. Hurt flashed acrossed her eyes along with tears threatening to spill. Any other guy to speak to Kim like that, not only would she pound him, but Jack would too. She couldn't pound Jack. He is her best friend. _Something must be wrong with him is he is acting like that. _Kim thought.

Kim stood up and crossed her arms acrossed her chest. "What is wrong with you?" She said harshly.

Jack stood up and looked her dead in the eye. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. Just with you complaining 24/7 its getting annoying."

"Annoying? Complaining? I'm not complaining, I'm telling you how weird this all is and you are acting like everything is just all dandy and peachy. It's not all dandy and peachy, Jack! We are locked in a hotel room with two bodyguards keeping us in here. You think that's normal? This is not normal. Something is going on and I am going to find out what it is, whether you help me or not."

"Kim, you think that I don't know that this is all weird. I do. Okay? For now, I just figure it would be easier to play along instead of-" Jack starts, but he crouches down in pain, clutching his right side.

Kim is frozen with shock. Jack has always taken care of himself. Jack has always helped other people, but no one has ever needed to help Jack Anderson out. She quickly kneels down next to him and watches as he groans in pain.

"Jack-Jack are you okay?" Kim asks, frantically.

"P-Pain. Right-Right side. Please h-help me." Jack groans as he rolls onto his left side. Kim sits there, thinking of what to do. She was somewhere she didn't know. What was she exactly supposed to do? She is sitting there, shaking because she has no idea what to do.

_Bodyguards. How could I forget about the damn bodyguards? _Kim thought. She quickly runs over to the door and opens it up. The bodyguards immediately turn around, pushing her back into the room. But Kim didn't budge.

"WOULD YOU STOP! My friend is in pain over their and I don't know what's wrong with him." Kim told them.

"Yeah right. It's probably a trick." One guy says.

Kim gets closer to him and pokes her finger in his chest. "Look here, mister. It may be a trick. It may not. I don't know. But what I do know is that I was just nonchalantly talking to my friend- my BEST friend, when he crouches onto the floor in pain. Telling me his right side hurts. I don't know what is happening, but you better help him because if you don't you will be asking for a world of pain. You got it?" Tears were now streaming down the blondes face.

The two bodyguards look at each other before one of them grabs out their cell phone and dials the ambulance.

"Hello? Yes, I have a young teen about 14 years old, male and he says he is in extreme pain on his right side. Okay. Okay. Okay, thank you." The guy says into the phone.

As soon as he hangs up, he informs Kim on whats happening. "They are sending an ambulance over right now. They said that there are numerous possibilities of whats happening, so they would need a closer look at him to determine whats going on."

Kim nods and rushes back over to Jack.

"Jack, I have help coming. You're going to be okay. I promise." Kim says, while moving his hair out of his face. All she wants is for him to be okay.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Check your cell phones to see if we have any service." Milton instructed.

Eddie and Jerry nod and bring out their cell phones. Now, all three Wasabi Warrior were roaming the current land they were on; trying to get any type of bar on their cell phones. Their cell phones were their only hope. Since they were in the middle of no where and Milton didn't even know what the clue meant, they were all running out of options. And they sure weren't going to give up on looking for Jack and Kim.

They were holding their cell phones up in the air try their best to get a bar. Milton and Eddie moved around a little longer til they hear Jerry yell, "I GOT A BAR."

They both snapped their heads away from their cell phones, but found no Jerry.

"Where are you Jerry?" Milton yelled. He scrunched up his nose as turns in circles trying to find the latino. Eddie was squinting is his eyes, looking all over the place. For some reason, there was just no sign of Jerry.

"Over here!" Jerry yelled, but was still no where to be found.

"Over where, Jerry?" Eddie yelled out.

"I'm over here in the tree!" Jerry said.

_And he says he's not an orangutan. He's in a freakin' tree. _Milton thought himself. Eddie and Milton jogged their way over to the trees, only to spot Jerry standing at the top of one. He was holding his cell phone up, smiling at the one bar he got.

"What do you want to me search up?"

"Search up information about the World Cup of Pool. Then tell me what you find, okay?" Milton said.

Jerry nodded in agreement and started to sound out the word 'World'.

"Oh, great. We have an orangutan who doesn't know how to spell, doing all the work for us." Milton mumbled to Eddie.

"Hey, I'm sure he will do the best he can." Eddie replied.

For a couple of minutes, they stood in silence. But the silence was broke by the sound of a camera going off and Jerry jumping out of the tree. Milton looks at him like he's crazy. _He was up there for about five minutes, jumps out of the tree, losing the one bar we had and doesn't give us an information? _Milton asked himself.

"What?" Jerry asked once he finally noticed his face.

"You lost the only bar we had and didn't give us any information!" Milton yells.

Jerry takes a quick step back before reply, "I didn't jump out of the tree with out giving you information. I took screen shots of my iPhone of an article about the World Cup of Pool. It said that the first champions were these people from the Philippines. I knew we needed more specific information, so I did a little more research. And in 2010 they were held in the Manila, Philippines."

Milton's jaw dropped. Who knew Jerry could research all that in five minutes?

"Let's go tell Roman that we need to get to the Manila, Philippines." Eddie said.

Not seconds letter, they were all running towards Roman, getting excited to tell him they figured it out. But Roman had a not so pleasant look on is his face.

"We- I mean Jerry figured it out. We need to get to the Manila, Philippines." Milton said, jumping up and down.

"Congrats. You guys got it right. But-" Roman took in a deep breath, getting ready to tell them the news. "your friend Jack Anderson; he was just admitted into the hospital."

* * *

Fear took over her once again. She was sitting outside of Jack's hospital room. They were currently taking test to see exactly was wrong. The ride over to the hospital, in the ambulance, Kim figured out that they were in Canada. She still wasn't exactly sure where in Canada, but they were in Canada.

All she could hear was the constant chatter of the people around her and the beeping of a machine that came from Jacks room. Kim was upset at the fact that she never let anyone see her cry or even see her having a tear slid down her cheek and now, these two random bodyguards, were to first to see her. She hated it.

People are staring at her. She was sitting there with the two bodyguards, guarding her like she was the president. When people would walk by, they stared at her. She just wanted to stand up and scream at them. But she couldn't in a public place, with strangers. If this were her friends or her parents, she would snap at them in a second, but she didn't want people to judge. With bodyguards by her and she is just snapping at people, they would probably think that she from a mental hospital or something. Kim Crawford didn't want that.

Before she knew it, Jack's door flew open with them dragging him out on a gurney. She immediately stood up at the scene.

"What's going on?" She yelled, with a few more tears shredding down. But all the doctors that were helping Jack are still with him. Kim ran up to the front desk, frantically.

"Can you please tell me what's going on with Jack Anderson?" She asked the lady.

"Hold on, sweetie." The nurse replied with a nod. She typed some things on her computer before bringing her gaze back to Kim.

"It says here that he was prepped for immediate surgery."

"Surgery for what?" Kim asked.

"It was an immediate surgery. All the information won't be programmed into the system til later. Sorry." She replied.

Kim nodded and went to sit back in the chair she was previously sitting in. Why wouldn't she give a fight to find out everything? Screw the kidnapping, all she wants to do is to make sure Jack is okay and be home with her family. She wants to be in Seaford High. Kim wants everything to go back to normal. Why did they chose Kim and Jack? Why does this have to happen to them? Will Jack be okay? So many questions, no answers.

* * *

**I'm not that pleased with this chapter, but I think it will suffice.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just don't really feel like checking it and everything. Too much work for me to do right now. Not really, I'm just being lazy right now. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really need to update Shadowing. I have that chapter written up. I don't know why I just won't type it up. Now, about Jack going into surgery. More things will be explained in the next chapter about the whole surgery thing. I will give you a hint though.**

**Jack went into surgery because of the sandwich. **

**I thought I would let you guys know that because I focused on them getting the sandwich and Kim refusing to.**

**Lucky Kim didn't eat the sandwich, right? Maybe Jack should listen to Kim more often. Anyways, do any of you know when the next Kickin' It episode will air? I haven't been able to find it at all. **

**This will be a long author's note because I'm having an OC contest. **

* * *

**Name:**

**What they look like:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Siblings:**

**Where he/she is from:**

**They have to have a back story:**

**They have to have some type of history with either Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, or Rudy. It could be friendship, romance, enemy, anything. **

**Personality:**

* * *

**Please submit your OC. **

**I will reveal the winner in the chapter before their OC premieres in. **

**The reason why I am waiting to reveal the winner is because, well this person will have a huge part in finding Jack and Kim. I won't reveal much more because if I do, well I would be basically giving away A LOT of information about this story and I don't want to do that. **

**Okay, I'm done with this long author's note. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**


End file.
